Chizuru goes Bi
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by No Vigilance. Ichigo has had enough Chizuru hitting on Orihime and now he's decided to do something about it! IchigoXChizuru. One-Shot.


Chizuru Goes Bi  
IchigoXChizuru

 **A.N.: This is a request by No Vigilance.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Karakura High School: 3:13 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was packing his bag and heading out the door to leave, it'd been a really long day. His pursuit of the exit, however, was cut short when he saw Chizuru slowly stalk his friend Orihime. Ichigo scowled as the brunette slowly tip-toe her way over to the orangette. His scowl deepened when Chizuru's hands snaked around Orihime to paw at her busty chest. "Orihime!" she shouted as she groped her.

Her molestation was cut short as Tatsuki, as usual, bonked her on the head. "Cut it out, you!" Chizuru nursed the lump on her head as she skulked away. Ichigo watched her go and sighed.

To nobody in particular Ichigo said "This is getting old…."

This cycle that Chizuru kept spinning was going to keep going and going. The way Ichigo saw it, it'd keep going until Chizuru finally got Orihime alone and do something to Orihime that everyone'd regret. Tatsuki couldn't be around to protect her all of the time.

Ichigo walked down the halls and thought about what to do. Chizuru was a bonehead; never one to listen to words. And the fact that she'd endured Tatsuki's punishments meant that she'd be willing to forgo pain to get to Orihime. As Ichigo opened the front doors and left he came to one conclusion on how to stop Chizuru's antics.

Even if the thought of what he was about to do was completely insane….

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura High School Roof: 5:00 PM  
Chizuru POV**

Chizuru threw open the door to the school roof. "ORIHIME! COME HERE AND JUMP INTO MY ARMS!" she shouted. However, she found that she was speaking to nothing but air. "Huh? Don't tell me this was a joke." She looked down at the note she found pinned to her locker when school let out for the day.

 _Chizuru, meet me on top of the_ school after _everyone's gone. I've wanted to tell you that deep down inside I've always loved you fondling me. Now I want to fondle you too. Don't worry about Tatsuki; I'll make sure she won't interfere. XOXO ~Orihime._

"Strange, this looks like Orihime's handwriting." Chizuru walked out onto the roof, she could see the sun begin to set, painting the sky a myriad of shades of orange and red. She walked to the railing and wished that Orihime was here to enjoy the view with her. "Was this all just a sick joke?" she asked to the empty sky.

And the sky answered back.

"Well, yes and no," came a voice from behind her, along with the sound of the roof door closing and locking. Spinning around, Chizuru saw Ichigo standing in front of the door, putting a key into his pocket. "Hey, Chizuru. Sorry for the deception but I needed to have a word with you."

Chizuru threw the note at Ichigo, which blew off in the distance. "How did you forge Orihime's handwriting? And how'd you get the key to the door?"

Ichigo gave a rare smile. "My handwriting's always been criticized as being too girly. You just naturally thought it was Orihime's. And as for the door," he pulled out the brass key and held it up for Chizuru to see. "Well, I'm pretty quick when I need to be, so the janitor didn't realize that I'd snuck into his office. And since everyone's gone it's just you and me up here."

Chizuru crossed her arms and looked at Ichigo with her head cocked. "And why's that?"

She saw Ichigo take a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Chizuru, why do you hate men so much you need to perv on Orihime?"

As she answered Ichigo slowly walked towards her. "You called me here because of that? I'm a lesbian because I can't stand the touch of men. That's all. And when I see Orihime…" her face blushed for a moment.

Ichigo walked up to her until he was standing in front of Chizuru with her back against the rail, leaving her with nowhere to run. "Well if you're a lesbian," his face neared hers, "then I'll just turn you Bi." And in that moment something mind-blowing happened, something that any of their friends would never believe in their wildest dreams:

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Chizuru and kissed her.

 **Ichigo POV**

Never in his right mind did Ichigo ever imagine he'd be kissing a lesbian. His tight embrace kept her still as she tried to squirm. Soon however, she stayed still as Ichigo's tongue slipped into her mouth. A tiny moan escaped her as his tongue played with her own. As Ichigo pulled away he saw the dazed look on her face. His hands quickly peeled off his school jacket and shirt, exposing his muscular chest before the lesbian before turning his attention to her attire.

Chizuru's daze didn't last long as Ichigo pulled off her bowtie and took her jacket off. "Wait! I'm a lesbian, this isn't right!" she shouted as she tried to slap Ichigo's hands away. Her blush got redder as she got a good look at Ichigo's abs and toned chest. ' _Those athletic clubs are REALLY working out for him…'_ she thought before slapping herself mentally for having that thought.

Once Ichigo unbuttoned her shirt he pulled it off of her and looked down at Chizuru's naked chest. While she was not as… _developed_ as Orihime or several of his Soul Reaper friends Ichigo could feel his lower half stirring as he palmed the C-cup breasts. Chizuru gave an uncharacteristic coo as Ichigo fondled her. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, satisfied as Chizuru moaned. His thumbs circled her pink nipples, flicking them ever so slightly and working them until they were standing stiff in the cool breeze, making her shiver in delight.

"It…it feels…no," Chizuru caught herself. She couldn't give into Ichigo like this. "I'm not… enjoying this…" she said with her jaw clenched.

"Have it your way. I'll make you admit that you're enjoying this, Chizuru." Leaning down, Ichigo opened his mouth, his pink tongue sticking up. Chizuru had to clamp a hand across her mouth to stifle the moan that slipped out. Ichigo grinned as he wrapped his lips around the delicate areole, sucking on it like a newborn baby. His hands were not idle while his mouth went to work. His right hand trailed up her back, fingering her spine and making her arch her back, shoving more of her breast into his mouth. His left hand, meanwhile, traveled downward along her side until slipping underneath her skirt, rubbing her smooth leg.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Chizuru's hands went to Ichigo's head and wrapped around him, holding him close as she moaned, practically screaming "Ohhh! It feels amazing! Ichigoooo…."

She threw her head back and moaned to the high heavens as Ichigo gripped her nipple with his teeth slightly, pulling back until her tit was stretching out. Releasing it, Ichigo watched in amusement as it wiggled back into place. Ichigo then gave the other nipple the same treatment, noticing how Chizuru was rubbing her legs together. "So, still trying to hide how much you like it?" Stubborn as always, Chizuru kept her mouth shut and turned her head away, trying to ignore the wet sensation building between her legs and the heat of her chest. Ichigo scowled again at her refusal. "So, it's the hard way then."

His hands undid the clasp to her skirt, tossing it to the side and then, before she could stop him, pulled off her wet panties. "Ichigo! Stop! We're out here in the open! Everyone can see!" she turned back to the town below her.

Ichigo stood up and pulled her into another kiss, making her moan again as her breasts rubbed against Ichigo's bare chest. "Nobody's around. It's just the two of us, remember?" Ichigo undid his pants and pulled them off, stepping out of them and stripped himself of his black boxers, leaving him as naked as Chizuru.

Chizuru froze up. She couldn't believe how Ichigo could keep something that big confined inside his pants! She didn't have a ruler on hand but she was sure that what was pointing directly toward her was at least 11 inches, with enough girth that she'd never fit it into her small mouth. Ichigo pulled her close, making it rub against her stomach. "Ichigo…" she said scared, "Don't! That'll never fit in me!"

Ichigo's answer was turning her around. Chizuru gripped the railing as Ichigo pressed himself against her. She felt his hands go to her peachy ass, slapping the cheeks a few times and watching them ripple. "Ichigo…" she moaned as she gripped the railings tighter. Try as she might, she could feel her body begin to submit to Ichigo's ministrations. Her eyes widened as Ichigo wedged his massive manhood between her supple cheeks, feeling his thickness run along the crack of her ass.

Reaching around her, Ichigo spread Chizuru's legs and then he rubbed her dripping wet entrance with the tip of his cock. "Never say never," Ichigo whispered in to her ear as he spread her cheeks, revealing her pink entrance. "For somebody who keeps saying no, you sure are wet." Ichigo slid the head into her womanhood, feeling the tight walls of her pussy welcome him in.

Chizuru bent over and squeezed her eyes shut as Ichigo stretched her pussy wide open with his large thickness. She didn't have a barrier for Ichigo to claim since she broke it some time ago playing with herself, but the tightness of a virgin still embraced Ichigo's cock. "Ichigoooo… you're too big…" Chizuru whined. Ichigo buried his cock inside her. He couldn't even fit in in all the way, the tip bumping against the door to Chizuru's womb. Gripping Chizuru's waist, Ichigo slid out, ever so slowly. He smiled as Chizuru let out a low moan as her walls felt Ichigo's cock slide within her before thrusting all the way back in.

"OHHH! FUCKKKK!" Chizuru screamed as Ichigo lay into her. He kept his pace quick and hard, wanting to illicit more lewd moans from the proud lesbian. The _fap! fap! fap!_ sound of their skin slapping together filled Chizuru's ears, making her mind go hazy. Ichigo watched as her ass rippled with every thrust of his cock, the tip pounding away at her cervix. Chizuru had heard once that having her cervix bumped would hurt, but all she could feel was the roving pleasure that was swallowing her. "OH! OH! OHHH! OHHHHHH!" Her moans began to get louder and louder as she felt her body start to tighten up. Her hands gripped the rails so hard her knuckles were white.

Deciding to go the extra inch, Ichigo pushed into her even harder. Chizuru couldn't even let out a scream as the most precious part of her womanhood was invaded. Chizuru saw stars as the knot inside began to come undone. "OHHH SHIIIITTT! I'M CUMMING, ICHIGO! YOU'RE COCK'S MAKING ME CUM!"

Ichigo moaned loudly as she came around his cock. "Chizuru! You're too tight! I'm gonna cum too!" was all he could get out. He buried his cock deep inside of her, until her ass was pressed against his pelvis and let loose, releasing his cum right into womb. Chizuru's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body slumping against the railing as she felt thousands of Ichigo's tiny tadpoles make their way into her womb.

Still buried balls-deep inside her, Ichigo leaned on top of her and whispered into her ear "Well, Chizuru? Do you finally want to admit how much you like a man's cock inside you?"

Chizuru turned her head and smiled, kissing Ichigo's cheek. "Yes… I love it! Your cock feels so good deep inside me!" In that moment, the unthinkable happened (again).

Chizuru the lesbian admitted to enjoying men. Ichigo had tamed the lesbian and made her Bi.

The bisexual Chizuru felt Ichigo slide his still-hard cock out of her gaping cunt, her legs failing now that her strength was sapped. Ichigo caught her from falling and laid her down onto the warm roof tiles. Seeing his manhood still at attention, Chizuru reached for it and gripped the slick shaft, tenderly stroking it. "Ichigo, fuck me more! I want you to stuff my cunt with your thick cock!"

Ichigo grinned at Chizuru's submission. He put her legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, Chizuru groaning from her body being stretched like a pretzel. Kissing Chizuru's soft lips, Ichigo asked "Do you promise to stop molesting Orihime?"

Chizuru smiled and kissed him in return. "Only if you fuck me into the ground, right here, right now!" Ichigo grinned as he delved back into her warm cunt. "OH! FUCK! MY PUSSY'S MELTING!" Chizuru shrieked as Ichigo pushed back into her. Fucking her at a different angle, Ichigo rubbed against all of Chizuru's weak spots, making the bisexual girl quiver beneath him. Chizuru bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, leaving a red lovebite and enjoying the taste of Ichigo's sweaty skin. Ichigo, spurred on by the kinky girl, pounded into her harder.

Chizuru was quickly becoming a shaking mess. The tiles beneath her cracked from the pounding Ichigo was giving her. Just when Ichigo could feel the sensation inside him overflow Chizuru put a hand to his chest. "Wait!" Stopping for a moment, Ichigo looked down at the girl confused. "I wanna ride you!" Chizuru said with a grin.

Grinning as well, Ichigo rolled over, letting Chizuru be on top. Chizuru smiled down at Ichigo before removing her glasses. Setting her feet on the ground, Chizuru brought herself back up, until only the head of Ichigo's cock was still inside her and then pushed herself back down. Chizuru circled her hardened nipples as she bounced on Ichigo's cock, feeling the head smash against her womb. "So biiiiig…" she moaned, leaning back. Getting an idea, Chizuru rolled her hips, smirking as Ichigo moaned lewdly beneath her. Ichigo saw Chizuru's boobs bounce with every stride, almost hypnotically. Chizuru gasped as Ichigo reached lower and cupped her peachy ass, making her shiver in delight. "Hahh… hahh… yes! I feel like a cowgirl riding a stallion!"

Chizuru's toes curled as she felt herself submit once more to the burning sensation inside her. "OHHHHHH! ICHIGO! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" She looked down and saw Ichigo's debauched look and could tell from his moans that he was close too. Lying down on his chest Chizuru wrapped her arms around him as her hips moved with a mind of their own. "Oh! Let's cum together!" As her vision filled with white she kissed Ichigo deeply. The two moaning into each other as they came. All of Chizuru's strength was sapped from her body as she felt her womb flood with more sperm. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight as she convulsed around his cock, squeezing him to the point where he thought she was gonna snap it off.

The two held each other for several long minutes. Chizuru got off Ichigo, moaning as she lay next to him, her pussy leaking white cream. Getting curious, Chizuru stuck a finger inside her and then licked the cum-stained finger. "Mmmh, Ichigo… you're delicious!" She cuddled next to Ichigo and smiled. "You know, I'm still gonna have to creep on Orihime every once in a while to keep up appearances."

Ichigo smiled. "That's fine with me. Now then," he said smirking as he stroked his STILL-hard cock. "I believe I haven't fucked you into the ground yet….

 _ **Three Months Later….  
**_ **Chizuru POV**

 **"** Orihime! Where have these magnificent puppies been all my life?!" Chizuru cheered as she reached from behind Orihime to grab at her breasts. Tatsuki, hearing Orihime squeak as the brunette grabbed her, moved to haul off and deck her.

Sensing the imminent punch, Chizuru took her hands off of Orihime's boobs. "Wait! It's not polite to hit a pregnant girl, you know!"

Tatsuki stopped dead in her tracks. Orihime, Michiru, Ryo and Mahana (the three were sitting at their desks nearby) all turned and looked at her. Tatsuki looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Come again?"

Smirking, Chizuru pulled up her loosened shirt, revealing her swollen belly.

You could've dropped a gnat onto the floor and hear it; that was how silent everyone was.

"You… YOU'RE PREGNANT?! HOW?! WITH WHO?!" Tatsuki demanded.

With a smile on her face Chizuru replied "Ichigo."

"Like hell!" Tatsuki roared. THAT she refused to believe. "Ichigo, the King of the Prudes, knocks up the Queen of Lesbians? Not likely." Everyone else nodded at that. They'd never imagine Ichigo actually knocking boots with anyone, especially not Chizuru.

The bisexual girl merely closed her eyes and smiled as she rubbed her belly. In the back of her mind she thought of her secret lover, Ichigo….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence Roof  
Isshin POV**

"Oh! This is the greatest day ever! My son's just the greatest!" Isshin shouted from his rooftop. He'd no idea why but for some reason his fatherly intuition suddenly felt much pride in Ichigo….


End file.
